halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tuckerscreator/Sangmeili
Ummmm......wha? Stel' Vadam 06:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Are the Sangmeili a separate species from the Sangheili or are they the respective female and male sexes of the same species? It's confusing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, who's to say that DNA is a necessity among all organisms in the galaxy? For all that we know, it is only something that all life on Earth has; Sangheili may have a triple helix equivalent or potentially no similar structure at all, though this would probably be unlikely. --Rozh 23:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :We need RR. :| - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :As per Ajax, you cannot ignore the Sangheili are composed of a two-sex race and Duel is an official canon; as such, all users will have to accept it, whether they like it or not. They can, however, try bending the canon as far as it is possible (search for loopholes in the Halo Universe). :With that said, Sangmeili will still be marked with the NCF template as it goes against Canon.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC :As said above, it is finished. It's a NCF. I'm pretty danm sure that the Sangheili have two biological sexes :Stel' Vadam 21:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC). :Yes, he did say so, but by creating this article, he's completely disregarding their existence and completely overwritten the species biological make-up thingy. I'm no biologist!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::If so, would it not be acceptable for him to place the alternate template at the top of the page? He is refusing to accept the canon of legends join the club and as such it is non canon friendly, but it would potentially be canon friendly if this legends aspect was ignored. He is using the article as an alternate way of describing Sangheili reproduction, so could the template be used in this, admins? :An Alternate Template only qualifies if the author wasn't aware of the changes made (best example would be Dragonclaws' Halo 3: Ascension story) or trying to expand on an established canon material (such as CommanderTony's Halo Reach: Maelstrom) by adding his/her own fanon. This article will still remain NCF.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) On the note of the triple helix, look at double helix. It seems to have a rail on either side; a triple helix would have a third "rail" in the center of the "slide." Earth-DNA resembles the double helix. --Rozh 17:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Not so much canon issues as unrealism in regard to genetics and evolution. As it is now, what you describe doesn't make sense. Only cause Tucker isn't a Halo noob. If he were, this would be a flame war and hence much more entertaining. In one of the books it says a female looks and talks almost exactly like the male. She was like a weapons collector or something. So this article is wrong, along with legends. Weapons master is the rank. I don't know the book, i think it was protocole, but i was just talking to some halopedians(I think it was commander tony) on a blog. But oh well.Lekgolo 02:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC)